Home
by charmings88
Summary: Set after season 3 finale. Emma finally found her way back home and isn't quite ready to say goodnight or goodbye to her parents. (Then one-shots occurring after season finale.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Home**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Warning: K+**

**Author's Note: This is set after the season finale. This might just end up being one-shots that occur after the season finale with the charming family. I have a little more to added to this one which will come in chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Chapter 1**

It was starting to get late as the party started to die off. Henry had asked to go with Regina for the night and Emma was sitting in her parents' booth once again. Her mother was holding Neal on one side and David and Emma were sitting on the other side.

Emma was tired, really tired. Considering her night had turned into a couple of days where she messed up history, helped her mom steal her father's ring, got thrown into jail, watched her mother die, witnessed her father save her mother, watched as her mom and dad fell in love, and then almost being stuck in Rumplestiltskin's vault without a way home. After everything she went through, she wasn't ready to leave her parents especially after missing them so much and finally finding her home.

David glanced over to his daughter who looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. David was beyond thrilled because he had his family together and it was whole for once in a long time. His daughter had finally accepted them as family, as her mom and dad. He wasn't for sure if her calling them mom and dad would stick, but he hoped it would. This was the second time she had called him Dad and it warmed his heart like nothing else did.

Emma started to nod off, but woke herself up quickly. "I think I need some coffee." Emma murmured as she was about to get out of the booth, but her father didn't budge from his spot.

"I don't think coffee is what you need. I think it's sleep you need." Charming said with a soft chuckle as he put his arm around his daughter.

Emma couldn't help the grin that came to her face at the contact with her father and the concern she could hear in his voice. He was her dad and she loved it. "Maybe, but coffee will keep me awake." Emma replied.

"Speaking of sleep, we should get home and get some sleep while we can." Snow said, hoping Emma would follow suit and get to bed.

Emma's heart sunk as she realized that they would leave soon. She didn't want them to leave especially right after she got them back. She wasn't ready yet.

"Emma why don't you come home with us since Henry is with Regina?" Snow asked sensing Emma's reluctance to leave them after what she just went through and if she was honest with herself she wanted both of her babies under one roof.

"Yeah, you could sleep in your old bed." Charming added thinking it would be nice to be together as a family.

Emma wanted to say yes so badly, but there was a part that was still holding back due to her pride. She looked from her mom to her dad then thought of an idea. "Ok, you may need my help anyway. I'm the only one that has memories of taking care of a baby." Emma said with a smirk.

"Fake ones." Charming said with a chuckle.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, but a smile was on her face.

Although the Charmings had planned to leave, they ended up staying for a while longer because Ruby started talking to Snow and Grumpy had started talking to Charming. Emma on the other hand was at first trying to pay attention to both conversations, but at some point she leaned her head on her hand and ended up falling asleep.

"David, I think it's about time we head home." Snow said with a grin as she glanced over at a sleeping Emma.

David looked over and a smile broke out on his face at seeing Emma asleep. "Yes, now that both of our babies are sleeping." David whispered with a chuckle.

David put his hand on Emma's back and starting rubbing soft circles on it. "Emma."

Emma jerked her head up as she said, "I'm awake."

David and Snow exchanged an amused grin before starting to get ready to leave the diner. They pack up their stuff and said their goodbyes, but Emma continued to sit with her head leaning on her hand.

"Come on, _Princess_." David said with a chuckle as he patted Emma's back before taking her hand in his to lead her out of the booth.

Emma chuckled tiredly as she let him help her out of the booth. "Is this going to become a thing?" Emma mumbled tiredly.

"Calling you princess? Probably. You always have been a princess, but only my princess not Hook's." David said seriously as he led Emma to the door by placing his hand at the small of her back.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Dad." Emma said quietly with a small grin.

After getting the 'kids' settled in the backseat of Snow's station wagon, Snow and David got into the front with David driving. "Let's go home." David whispered as he took a hold of Snow's hand.

Snow grinned and then looked at back at her kids. Neal was still sleeping and Emma had already leaned her head against the window and she was trying to keep her eyes open.

David pulled up by their apartment building a few minutes later with his family in tow.

Snow poked her husband's arm and pointed towards the backseat with huge grin on her face.

David's face lit up as he saw his children; Emma had moved over to the middle seat and had her head resting on the car seat while Neal grasped her fingers as they both slept peacefully. David looked over to see his wife who had her phone out to take a picture of the cute little scene before them. The parents took a moment to enjoy their little family moment before getting out of the car.

"You want to get our prince, while I take care of our princess?" David asked with a wink.

Snow nodded with a grin as they switched sides and opened the back doors to the station wagon. Snow and David ducked in the car at the same time and shared a touched smile before David gently shook Emma's shoulder as he said, "wake up, Emma, we're home."

Emma smiled softly as she mumbled the word, "home," but didn't open her eyes.

David smiled as he just barely heard the word she repeated. "Emma, you have to wake up, it's time for bed." David said as he shook Emma's shoulder again.

This time Emma opened her eyes and looked sleepily at her dad and then turned to see her baby brother and mother. "Good I'm tired." Emma mumbled after a moment in a serious tone that had her parents holding back chuckles at her statement.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." David said. He watched as Emma tried to move without unbuckling her seatbelt and looked confused for second so he unbuckled it for her. He took her hand once more and helped her out of the car. He made sure she was okay on her own before shutting the car door and heading over to help Snow out with the baby. "We better hurry, I don't think Emma is totally awake at the moment." David said with a chuckle.

David carried in the car seat with a sleeping Neal inside while Snow locked arms with Emma as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

Emma was exhausted and found herself closing her eyes as the walked up the stairs only to open them quickly forgetting she had to keep them open while she was walking.

They walked into the loft and David placed the car seat with Neal in it on the table before turning towards his daughter who was practically asleep on her feet.

"Goodnight, Emma." David said softly as he touched the side of Emma's arm.

Emma looked up at her dad and couldn't help herself as she walked over and hugged him. She felt as he put his arms around her with one hand cradling her head against his shoulder. "Goodnight, Dad."

Emma left her Dad and went over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you are okay." Emma mumbled as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Emma." Snow said as she brushed the tears from Emma's face with her thumbs.

Emma then made her way up the stairs to her old room as her parents watched her with smiles on their faces. Their daughter had finally come home.

After taking care of Neal, Snow and David went up to make sure Emma was alright. They walked quietly into Emma's room to see their daughter asleep on top of the covers. Apparently she had fallen asleep as soon as she laid down. She hadn't even bothered to take her boots off.

David chuckled softly as he moved to the end the bed to take off one of her boots as his wife took the other one off. He then walked over towards the head of the bed. He looked at his wife questioningly as he tried to decide if Emma would wake if he picked her up so they could pull the covers out from under her.

"She's dead to the world, you won't wake her." Snow whispered with a smile.

David nodded before gently putting one of his arms under Emma's back and the other arm under Emma's knees to pick her up off the bed while Snow pulled the covers down.

As David was holding Emma, Emma turned her body towards him snuggling up next to him as she continued to sleep, completely unaware of what her parents were doing.

Snow gestured for David to put her down, which got her a frown from her husband, but he laid her down anyway.

They both pulled the blanket up over her and then David winked at her with a silent message before they both leaned down to kiss Emma at the same time.

They turned and started to walk out the door, but before they left,

Snow turned around and whispered softly, "Goodnight, Emma."

David and Snow weren't as tired as their daughter and decided to read about Emma's time-traveling adventure. David had snatched up the book to take home for that very reason. Emma had explained what happen, but she didn't read it to them.

David was leaning against the headboard reading the story out loud to Snow who was snuggled up to his side.

"She did what?" David practically shouted. "I'm going to kill him." David added as he started to get out of bed.

"Shhh David! You're going to wake up Neal!" Snow said as she glanced over at the crib waiting for his cry.

"I need to talk to her." David said still worked up over the story. He got up out of the bed as he started to make his way out of their room.

"David, don't you dare wake her up!" Snow said in a harsh whisper.

"But she shouldn't be in places like that with men like that! She is a princess!" David said in a loud whisper voice as he turned around towards his wife.

"I understand, but she is a grown woman, remember?" Snow said with a giggle, but was really getting concerned that he would wake up their son or their daughter.

"I don't care! She's my daughter!" David shouted louder than he meant to with his hands on his hips.

"I, swear, David if you wake up Neal..." Snow whispered with a glare. She settled down as David seemed to pause. "I know you don't like Emma being with anyone, but she seems really happy with Hook. You are going to just have to get use to it." Snow said in a softer voice.

"I still need to go deal with Hook for how he behaved with Emma." David said as he turned to go again.

"David! That was the Hook in the past!" Snow said as she got out of bed and ran to stop David. "David, stop! You can't go over there now!" Snow whispered.

Snow got in front of David preventing him from leaving the loft.

"Snow, can I please just punch him? It will make me feel better." David said with a frown.

Snow shook head side to side. "No."

David sighed before letting his wife led him back to the bed. "This sucks, I missed getting to tell her she couldn't date till she was 30. Maybe I can still tell her she can't date till she is 40."

"Good luck with that, Dad." Snow said with a giggle. "You are lucky that you didn't wake up Neal." Snow said seriously.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." David said sheepishly.

"A little?" Snow replied with a raised eyebrow. "It's okay, you do have that right as a father. I know it's hard, but she has made so much progress with us tonight. You know, we should celebrate!" Snow said with excitement.

"How?" David asked.

"Wait here." Snow said as she got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. She came back with a beer and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. "I can't drink wine, but this works." Snow said with a smile. "I figured you would prefer a beer."

"You thought right." David said with a smile as he took the beer.

"To being mom and dad." Snow said as she raised her glass to clink it to David's beer.

"I'll toast to that." David said with a grin. "Mom."

"Dad." Snow said with a smile that showed the joy and satisfaction with the little three-letter words, mom and dad.

_The black knights walked Snow up the ramp and put her against the wood raising her hands above her head. _

_"We have to get down there before it's too late." Emma said as she looked towards Charming, hoping he can come in and save the day. After all he is her dad, he is suppose to make things better right?_

_"I don't think we can." Charming said as he stared out the window at Snow White._

_Emma watched as they put the black hood over her mother's head and it hit her this was really happening. She was about to watch her mother die and it was her fault. "No!" Emma cried before feeling Hook pull her into a hug. _

_Regina threw her fireball and in consumed the platform with Snow. Emma covered her mouth as she continued to sob. Her mother was gone. _

_She couldn't think of anything, but those last few moments before the fire consumed her mother. She felt a deep sorrow that hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. Her mother was dead. She couldn't help the tears that kept coming as she replayed her mother's death over and over in her head as they made their way back to the camp. She hardly even realized they had left; she was oblivious to everything going on around her because she just lost her mom. _

"No!" Emma cried through her dreams. Emma sat up with a jolt as she said, "Mom, no!" Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was uneven as she searched the room trying to understand where she was and what was going on.

She breathed a sign of relief when she realized she was in her old room at her parents' loft. She looked down at the bed to see that she was under the covers and her boots were neatly standing next to the wall. She smiled softly knowing that her parents must have come up after she had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, she got out of bed feeling the urge to go check on her parents to make sure they were okay. It was irrational, but after her time in the Enchanted Forest she just needed to make sure they were okay and if she was truly honest she just missed them.

She walked quietly down the stairs, avoiding the creaks as best as she could. She tipped toed to her parents' room and peeked in to see that they were both sleeping. She breathed a sign of relief as she realized they were both alive and fine. She knew it was dumb, but she just didn't like seeing her mother die (or think that she died). She didn't ever want to lose either of them. They were her home along with Henry, and even, maybe Hook.

She glanced down at her brother, Neal. He was looking up at her with his big blue eyes. She glanced at her parents and then at Neal before carefully picking up her baby brother. She walked with extra care as she went to the couch in the living room. She had hardly held Neal and although she had fake memories of raising Henry, she was still a little nervous around babies.

She sat on the couch and smiled at Neal. "Please don't start crying on me, I don't exactly want them to wake up to find that I was spying on them. They are pretty great parents, you know? They will be everything you need, but you have someone else that will be there for you. Me. I'm your big sister and I'm going to make sure that you never have to grow up without your parents. I mean, our parents. I love you, kid." Emma said before she leaned down and kissed the top of Neal's head.

"Now, I'm guessing you want to hear a story. Well I know you already heard how mom and dad met the first time, but you were sleeping when we were talking about the second time that they met for the first time. I know it's confusing, but I went back in time and kind of messed things up, but don't worry I fixed them. So here it goes brother, once upon a time..."

Neal looked up at Emma with wide eyes as he listened to her story, but towards the end of it he had fallen asleep.

Emma slowly and carefully got up from the couch and walked towards her brother's crib. _Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. _Emma thought as she laid her brother down in his crib.

Emma glanced over to where her parents were still sleeping before turning around to walk towards the stairs. She stopped when she got to the bottom of the stairs and glanced over to where her parents' room was. She knew it was silly, but she wanted to be close to them so before she knew it she was walking back to the couch.

She pulled the folded blanket from the top of the couch and spread it out over her before she let herself drift off to sleep knowing that her parents were near and that she was finally home.

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review!**


	2. Taking Turns

**Title: Home**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Warning: K+**

**Author's Note: Chapter 2! I added in a few suggestions from your reviews! :) Also in the next chapter we will see a conversation between father and daughter about what he read in the book. :) Hope you like this chapter! :) Enjoy! **

**Taking Turns **

**One hour earlier...**

Snow woke up to a soft murmur coming from the other room. Every since she had Neal, she had been sleeping very light and any small noise would wake her. She looked over to the crib to see that it was empty and started to panic until she saw her daughter sitting down on the couch with Neal cradled carefully in her arms. She smiled softly to herself as she took in her baby taking care of her other baby. She loved that Emma was fitting into her role as big sister and daughter. She knew she shouldn't wake him, but he would want to see their children so she tapped her husband.

He woke up with a start and was about to ask what was wrong when Snow pointed towards the couch.

They shared a touched smile before turning their attention back to their children and strained their ears to hear their daughter talking lovingly to their son.

"They are pretty great parents, you know? They will be everything you need, but you have someone else that will be there for you. Me. I'm your big sister and I'm going to make sure that you never have to grow up without your parents. I mean, our parents. I love you, kid." Emma said before she leaned down and kissed the top of Neal's head.

"Now, I'm guessing you want to hear a story. Well I know you already heard how mom and dad met the first time, but you were sleeping when we were talking about the second time that they met for the first time. I know it's confusing, but I went back in time and kind of messed things up, but don't worry I fixed them. So here it goes brother, once upon a time..."

David glanced over at Snow as their daughter told their story of how they met for the second time, "Adorable. Our kids are so adorable." David whispered into Snow's ear.

Snow nodded with a huge grin before reaching for her phone to capture the moment. She quietly snuck out of bed and snapped a picture of Emma smiling at baby Neal. She then quietly went back to bed and snuggled in next to her husband.

Words couldn't express the joy and love they were feeling as they continued to listen to their daughter as she told her brother their story. There family was finally whole again and it felt wonderful.

As Emma got up slowly from the couch, cradling her baby brother, David and Snow silently agreed that Emma didn't need to know they had witnessed her little moment with her brother so they quickly close their eyes acting like they were sleeping until they heard footsteps heading to the stairs. They both opened their eyes to share one brief smile before closing their eyes once more to sleep while they had the chance.

**Present...**

David woke to a nudge from his wife indicating it was his turn to take care of their son who was whimpering. He got up and sleepily walked over to the crib, but found his son sleeping peacefully. He glanced back at his wife wondering if he had imagined her waking him up, but she was sound asleep once again. _This still counts as my turn, she doesn't need to know that it was a false alarm. _Charming thought with a cocky smirk.

He glanced around the apartment just out of habit and was about to head back to bed when he saw Emma laying on the couch. _Huh, I thought she went back up stairs. Maybe I'm hearing things...well, I mays well check on her too. _David thought as he quietly walked over to Emma.

He smiled softly to himself as he took in the sight of his daughter. The blanket was on the floor more than it was on Emma. He picked the blanket up off the floor and covered his daughter with it before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

After taking a moment to admire his beautiful daughter, he turned to walk back to his room, but before he reached his room he heard a soft whimper. David immediately turned around knowing that it wasn't his son, but his daughter that he heard.

Emma had tears streaming down her face by the time David reached her.

"No!" Emma mumbled in a strangled cry.

David knelt by the couch and gently touched Emma's arm with one hand as the other hand cupped her face. "Emma, sweetie, wake up, it's just a dream."

Emma tossed her head from side to side. "No, mom, no." Emma cried in almost a whisper as she continued to cry.

As David heard those words, he knew what she was dreaming about, Snow's death (or at least them believing she had died). He rubbed her arms as he continued to try to wake her. "Emma, Emma." David called a little louder.

Emma's eyes shot open and focused on her father for a second before she quickly sat up flinging her arms around her dad and clinging to him as she continued to cry while saying, "Don't let her die."

"Shhh, baby. Your mom is okay. She didn't die. It's okay." David murmured as he rubbed circles on Emma's back. He could feel her shaking under his touch and could hear her uneven breaths as she cried. "It's okay, baby. She is right in the next room sleeping."

"But...I saw her die." Emma managed to say through her tears.

"But she didn't, she used the dark fairy dust on herself and then we saved her. She didn't die." David reassured his daughter as he continued to hold her close to him with one hand rubbing her back as the other cradled her head to his shoulder. She hadn't loosened her grip so he wasn't about to loosen his.

"Oh...yeah." Emma said through her ragged breathing as she remembered what happened and that she wasn't time traveling, but she was home in the present with her family. Although she knew everything was okay she couldn't quite catch her breath or stop the tears from falling.

"Emma, breathe." David instructed as he saw she was having trouble breathing still. "Breathe in, breathe out, sweetie. That's it. Just breathe, everything is fine."

Emma's breathing returned to normal, but she couldn't let go of her dad yet. So they continued to hug each other as David gently rubbed Emma's back. After a few more moments, Emma loosened her grip on her father and leaned back, but didn't let go as she shyly smiled at her father. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

David took Emma's chin with his hand and looked her in the eyes as he said, "There's no need to be sorry, I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Dad." Emma said as another tear fell down her cheek at her father's words. She felt warm feeling wash over her as her dad wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs and then took her face in both his hands to lean it towards him as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Emma." David whispered before pulling her in for another hug before she leaned back onto the couch.

"I love you too, Dad." Emma said quietly, but sincerely.

David couldn't believe his ears as he heard Emma, he didn't expect a response from her. Immediately, he was filled with immense joy and happiness as he heard those words from his daughter who he loved with an indescribable love. He couldn't keep the smile from coming to his lips as looked at his daughter with tears in his own eyes at her declaration of love. He didn't want Emma to feel uncomfortable so he managed to choke out a few words, "Are you okay now?"

Emma nodded, but wasn't ready for father to leave her just yet.

David could see Emma's hesitation and thought of an idea that might help her with her nightmares. He gently scooped Emma up in his arms, blanket and all, and carried her over to Snow and his bed.

Emma was sincerely hoping that he wasn't bringing her back upstairs and was relieved when she realized he was taking her to her parents' bed instead.

David put Emma down on his side of bed as Snow woke up from the movement in the bed to see David and Emma.

Snow took in Emma's red eyes and the few tears that still trickled down her face as she slowly woke up. "What's wrong, Emma?" Snow said at the same time as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Emma immediately came closer to her mother and wrapped her arms around her as a new set of tears came down her face.

When Emma didn't answer, Snow looked to David for answers who had sat down on the bed lightly rubbing circles on their daughter's back as she cried.

"She dreamed about you dying in the Enchanted Forest." David replied with a sad grimace at his daughter's fear of losing her mother, but also at his own memories of seeing and thinking that Snow had died. David saw the realization hit Snow's eyes as she understood what was going on and saw her grip their daughter tighter.

"It's okay, honey. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Snow murmured softly as she held her daughter. Snow looked up to her husband after a moment and he silently told her that he was going to give them this moment. She nodded as he gently rose from the bed and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as she felt the movement and felt the warmth of his hand removed from her back.

David turned back and walked to Snow's side of the bed before answering her. "I'll just be in the other room, sweetie." David said softly as he touched the side of Emma's head.

"Okay." Emma said with a shy smile.

David smiled as well before leaving the room to go lay on the couch to try to get a few more minutes of sleep. _She is going to claim this as her turn, isn't she? Better sleep before Neal wakes up because sure enough it will be my turn again. _David thought, but a smile came to his lips because he wouldn't trade his moments with Emma for anything. He loved her and would do anything for her including losing precious sleep.

"Emma, sweetie, do you want to talk about your dream?" Snow asked after Emma settled down once more.

"It was just like it happened, you died and we couldn't do anything." Emma replied in a whisper.

"But I didn't die." Snow whispered back softly.

"But I thought you did." Emma said as a cry slipped through her lips.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but I didn't die. I'm right here Emma and I'm not going anywhere." Snow replied as she hugged Emma a little tighter.

Emma continued to cry while Snow held her.

"It's okay, Emma." Snow reassured Emma.

"I love you, Mom." Emma mumbled softly to her mom.

"Oh, I love you too, Emma." Snow said with a huge smile. She hadn't expected her daughter to come out and say those words to her. She knew that Emma must love them, but for her to admit it was a big thing just like her calling them mom and dad.

After a few moments, Emma quieted down and her breathing evened out. Snow waited a little while to make sure her daughter was actually asleep before gently setting her down so her head laid against the pillow. She kept an arm lightly over her as she too drifted off to sleep, thinking that this definitely counted as her turn. It was David's turn next no matter which baby needed them. She smiled softly to herself as she fell asleep thinking about her babies.

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :)**

**Also any suggestions for one-shots are welcome! **


	3. Breakfast Interrogation

**Title: Home**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Warning: K+**

**Author's Note: Chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, followers! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy! :) **

**Breakfast Interrogation **

"Just let her sleep. She's been through a lot this last week." David whispered.

Snow and David had been up since Neal had woke them up at 6:30, but it was now 8 o'clock.

"I'm surprised that she hasn't woken up with all the noise Neal has been making." Snow said after a moment, thinking of how light she had been sleeping.

"It's Emma. She can sleep through anything." David responded with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his wife who was cradling his son in her arms.

Emma was snuggled in the middle of their bed sleeping peacefully; totally unaware that she was the focus of her parents' thoughts at the moment.

"Well I think I'm going to make some breakfast while our princess sleeps." David said before kissing his wife's head.

"That sounds good." Snow replied.

David went over to the bedside and grabbed the book before lightly kissing Emma's forehead before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Why do you need the book to make breakfast?" Snow asked as she saw David come in the kitchen with book.

"If I'm going to question my daughter about what I read in this book, I need to know all the facts." David replied.

"Oh, David. Just let it be and leave her alone." Snow said with a sigh.

"Can't do that." David said with a chuckle. "Anyway, I never finished reading the story last night."

Snow shook her head before sitting down at the table with Neal. "I have a feeling this is just the beginning of your Daddy going crazy over Emma dating."

"I heard that and she isn't dating." David said seriously.

Snow just raised her eyebrows as she thought of what Ruby had told her about a certain kiss that had happened outside Granny's the other night. She was keeping that little secret to herself or else she had a feeling that Emma wouldn't be sleeping for much longer. Also she was afraid that David would be grabbing his sword and running out to find a certain pirate.

*******OUAT*******

Emma woke up feeling well-rested and very comfortable with two different, yet familiar smells lingering by her. She recognized them as her father and mother, but were they near her? She opened her eyes to see that she was in the middle of her parents' bed, but her parents were in the kitchen making breakfast, she presumed. She closed her eyes sinking in the moment as a smile came to her lips she was finally home. She hadn't had a morning like this with her parents since before Regina destroyed the curse, but even then it was only one night. And she never felt this comfortable with them at any point since she 'found' them. She wanted to memorize their scents and this feeling of home that created peace within her. _Wait is that bacon I smell? I have to get up. _Emma thought as she got a whiff of bacon that she could now hear sizzling and slowly got out of her parents' bed to walk into the kitchen. Her Dad was busy in the kitchen making breakfast, but the book was on the counter opened up to the new story that she was apart of. Her Mom was sitting at the table with Neal. She was totally mesmerized by baby Neal and for a second she felt a pang of jealousy for all the attention he was getting from their Mom. _Stop it Emma, he is a baby. _

"Well good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?" David asked as he looked up to see his daughter.

"What? Oh yeah, I did." Emma replied after she caught up with what her father was asking.

"Hey, Emma. Come sit down." Snow said with grin at her daughter.

With that look from her mother, the jealousy instantly disappeared because she could see the love and joy in her mother's eyes from just seeing her daughter. Emma walked over to the table with a smile on her face and sat down at the end of the table.

"Hey Neal." Emma said as she took one of his little hands. She then looked to her mom with a look of confusion. "Does he sleep most of the night already?"

"Uh no. You just don't wake up." Snow replied with a laugh.

"Your mother's right, I don't think sirens could wake you." David said as he came over with two plates of food, putting one plate in front of his wife then placing the other plate in front of Emma while placing a kiss lightly on top of her head before going back to the kitchen for the rest of the food.

Emma smiled softly at her father's gesture that would have made her feel uncomfortable a day ago, but today it was just perfect. It wasn't long till everything was on the table along with two hot chocolates topped with whipped cream and cinnamon and one coffee. Emma watched as her mother put Neal in his bouncy seat that she put on the other side of the table. Emma for once truly felt part of a family; she had her Mom, her Dad, and her brother.

"So Emma. Since you are now staying in Storybrooke, are going to start looking for place for you and Henry?" David asked, loving the idea of his daughter staying in Storybrooke, which could be seen on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing Henry already picked a place out." Emma said with a chuckle at the way Henry had been looking for apartments since he got his memories back.

"That's true. Will you have to go get your stuff from New York?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I guess I will have to." Emma replied, thinking it would be nice if her parents could come with them. Last time, she just had her stuff sent to her, but this time she had more.

"It would be nice if we could see where you have been living, but the curse is the same as the last one, or at least it should be." Snow said, wishing that they weren't trapped in Storybrooke.

"I'll take pictures for you." Emma said in between bites with a cocky grin.

"So what's Hook planning on doing?" David asked after a moment, which happened to be right after Emma had taken a bite of her pancakes.

Emma choked on her food. _Do they know? They couldn't know or else they would have said something last night. _"I don't know what he is planning on doing." Emma responded truthfully, but knowing he wasn't going to be leaving Storybrooke. She was actually excited about seeing him again. The kiss they shared last night was something she wanted to repeat. She had to contain her excitement and swallow the smile that was trying to come to her face. She didn't want a whole string of questions from her parents.

David caught that smile at the mention of Hook and it bothered him that maybe his wife was right or close to right with the idea that Emma was dating. "Speaking of Hook, I read something interesting in the book last night."

"David." Snow said with a sigh.

Emma looked from her dad to her mom and then back to her mom. "You guys are doing it again aren't you? Having a silent conversation." Emma said with a look that said 'seriously' before turning to her brother and saying, "they do this all the time. Hey, we'll create our own language so they won't know what we are saying." Emma said with a wink.

Snow and David shared an amused smile before David responded, "some conversations aren't meant for our children's ears."

Emma rolled her eyes and then winked at Neal. _I'll teach you all my tricks and Neal's tricks too. You are named after him._

"Hey, stop that." David said playfully.

"What? Some conversations are meant for our parents' ears, right Neal?" Emma said with a cheeky grin.

"Great, what did we just create?" Snow said with a grin at her husband and daughter.

Emma just smirked. _The best thing about this conversation is that I distracted Dad from talking about what he wanted to talk about, which was obviously something about Hook. Distraction is the key brother._

"Anyway, Emma we need to talk." David said seriously.

Snow rolled her eyes.

_Crap. _"About what?" Emma asked, trying to act like it was no big deal, but inside she was starting to panic.

"Are you dating Hook?" David said forcefully, without tact.

Emma choked on her food and had to drink some water before she could answer. "What?" Emma managed to say.

"Are you dating Hook?" David asked again.

"Uh..." Emma started, not sure how to answer her Dad.

Snow got up from the table, which got a questioning glance from her husband, and she returned it saying, through silent conversation, 'I'm not going to be apart of this.' She started to clear the table and then walked over to the kitchen.

Emma saw her mom start to clear the table and thought she mays well try to get out of this conversation. "Hey mom, I'll help you."

"No you don't, we are talking. You didn't answer my question." David said.

"We aren't dating... yet. I'm guessing you saw us kiss." Emma replied.

"You did what?!" David yelled.

"You didn't know about that, did you?" Emma said sheepishly with a grimace. _Opps_.

"No, but you're not dating him right?" David asked with a sigh.

"No..." Emma answered.

"Good." David said with relief. "Ok, so that brings me to my next question, what were you doing with the Hook from the past?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Emma asked with a groan.

"Yes." David answered.

"Didn't you read the book?" Emma asked, still avoiding the question.

"Just answer the question, Emma."

Snow walked back to the table to clear more off of it.

"Do you need help? I'll help you." Emma said as she started to get up, but was stopped by her father's hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down on the chair. "A little help, please?" Emma asked her mom.

"Sorry, I tried to reason with him." Snow said with a chuckle at her daughter's predicament. She then walked back to the kitchen.

"Emma." David said in a deep voice, in the way he only says it. "I'm waiting."

"Ok, I was just distracting him while the real Hook talked to Mom about stealing your ring." Emma replied.

"Oh yeah not only did my wife steal my ring, but my daughter did too."

"I was just helping Mom steal it." Emma said slightly offended.

"And that's not stealing?" David said with a smirk.

"I was just trying to fix everything which required Mom to steal your ring, but she dropped it so I had to get it to her. I just got stopped before I could get to her, but then I gave the ring back to you." Emma replied.

David chuckled at Emma's explanation, which didn't quite add up to her not stealing the ring.

"So are we done with the interrogation?" Emma asked hopefully. _If all else fails bring the puppy dog eyes, bro. Watch and Learn, Neal. "_Please, can we be done?" Emma added with her puppy dog eyes.

Snow walked back to the table to see Emma's puppy dog eyes and her husband trying really hard to not buckle under them. She chuckled as she picked up the last of the breakfast on the table to bring it back to the kitchen.

"Emma..." David said stretching her name out with a sigh. "Can you just avoid taverns or bars? And I don't want to see you acting like that ever again." David said firmly and very seriously.

"What...flirting with the Hook from the past?" Emma said with a giggle. "Don't worry I don't plan on time-traveling any time soon." Emma added with a smirk.

"Well that's good, but I think that was a little more than flirting." David said with a raised eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes at her father's over-protective scolding over her actions in the Enchanted Forest. "I was just doing what I needed to do to distract him so that I could put your story back on track so that I wouldn't cease to exist." Emma replied cheekily.

David frowned, he wasn't getting very far with this conversation and it definitely wasn't going as he planned. She wasn't taking him very seriously. "Maybe I need to talk to Hook." David said mostly to himself.

"No, you don't!" Emma almost yelled, in shock and fear because he seemed very serious.

"David." Snow said in a voice full of warning.

"Ok, ok. I'm done." David said, not exactly tell them he won't talk to Hook. He had actually been warming up to Hook, especially after the new memory from Emma and Hook's time traveling excursion, but he was still Emma's father even if he didn't know it then. He would have to have a man-to-man talk with this man who was planning on courting his daughter.

Emma sighed as David got up and put one arm around her head to kiss her on the side of forehead before walking to the kitchen. "He isn't done, is he?" Emma asked her Mom with a grimace.

"I don't think so. Your father is a bit stubborn, especially when it is about his daughter." Snow replied with a sympathetic smile.

"Great, I think I may have to warn Killian to go into hiding for a while." Emma replied half-serious and half-kidding.

Snow laughed as she grasped Emma's hand. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?" Emma asked, liking the feeling of being needed.

"Can you watch your brother while I jump in the shower? It won't be long." Snow said calmly, but their was a bit of separation anxiety starting to creep up even though it wasn't like she would be really gone and David was here too.

"Uh sure." Emma said a little unsure of watching her brother, even though she had her fake memories.

"Your dad is here too. He will help and it won't be long sweetie." Snow said to reassure Emma, but also to reassure herself.

"We will be fine. Go." Emma said with a little giggle.

"Ok." Snow said as she left to go get clean clothes and then went to take a shower.

Emma turned to her brother who was staring at her curiously. "Let's go watch some TV, brother. Let's see if mom and dad still have my movie collection." Emma said as she picked up her brother from the bouncy seat and walked over to the TV to sit down in front of it.

David walked over and with a chuckle said; "you know you don't have to sit so close to the TV for him to see it."

"Really?" Emma said as she looked up to see her father with another cup of coffee looking at her with a smirk on his face. Emma looked down at her brother and winked before whispering, "he has a lot of lame dad jokes, just to warn you."

David set his coffee down before going to stand behind Emma to help her stand since she was holding Neal. "So what are you going to watch?" David asked as he picked up his coffee.

"Snow White. He has to learn the basics." Emma said seriously as she sat on the couch with her brother in her arms.

David chuckled at Emma's answer before putting his coffee down again and grabbing the blanket to put over Emma and Neal. "If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up." David said before grabbing his coffee once more and walking to the kitchen.

Emma smiled as her father walked away and then glanced down at her brother. Neal had grabbed on to one of Emma's fingers and was holding on to it like his life depended on it. She smiled softly as she felt the immense love and devotion she had for her little brother. "Ready for Snow White? The real story is better because we are in it, but this is where it starts or at least where it started for me." Emma said quietly to her brother as the movie started.

David smiled as he watched and listened to his daughter. She was adorable with her brother and he couldn't help, but watch them together. He quickly finished cleaning up the kitchen as he kept an eye on his daughter and son. Emma still looked tired even though she did sleep more than he or his wife did last night, but Emma hadn't slept much, well he presumed she hadn't since she got to Storybrooke. Plus with Neal dying, she probably lost a lot of sleep lately. He frowned before going over to the couch to sit next to Emma, putting his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised when she leaned her head against his shoulder and then continued to watch the movie.

That's how Snow found them 10 minutes later with only one difference, Emma and her brother had managed to fall asleep. David had his arm around Emma with Emma's head resting on his shoulder with her head turned towards him. Snow smiled softly as David turned to gaze at her with a matching smile, obviously enjoying his time with his children. Snow reached down and took Neal from Emma's arms, which caused Emma to wake. "It's okay. I've got him." Snow said softly as she held Neal in the crook of her arm and then brushed her fingers along Emma's cheek.

Emma closed her eyes and snuggled closer to David, turning her body towards him. David pulled the blanket up to cover Emma's shoulders. Snow sat down on the other side of David with Neal safely in her arms. David leaned over and kissed Snow on the lips, keeping his arm securely around his daughter.

"I think it is safe to say that she is a Daddy's girl." David whispered with a cheeky smile.

Snow narrowed her eyes, "Well Neal here is going to be a momma's boy." Snow whispered back with a smile.

"Oh you think so, do you?" David replied with a grin before kissing his wife again.

"Uh huh." Snow responded after the kiss with a smile the showed how truly happy she was.

"Well we will see about that." David said with his own smile as he looked down at Neal and then at Emma. "We, my love, have a beautiful family." David whispered into Snow's ear and then kissed the side of her face.

"Indeed we do." Snow said before turning her face into his kiss to kiss his lips.

Snow and David continued to marvel at their family as Snow White played in the background and as their children slept. It was picture perfect moment as their little family had a relaxing morning snuggled on the couch.

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :)**

**I have quite a few ideas, but they probably won't be one-shots maybe three-shots. :) I'm a little lengthy when it comes to these stories! Still welcoming ideas as well! :) **


	4. Fairytale Coming Alive

**Title: Home**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Warning: K+**

**Author's Note: Chapter 4! Sorry this took a while! I have been working on another story, that I was going to put in this series as a one shot, but it's too long and I'm just getting started with it so it will be a separated story when I finally get brave enough to post it! But this chapter, I incorporated a suggestion by one of my lovely reviewers (Nan119) to have Emma talk to her parents about what it was like to see them fall in love. I added to it to include all the fairytale characters she got to see on her time-traveling experience! Hope you like it! I have another chapter that actually is a one-shot with someone else's suggestion. It should be coming out today or tomorrow. :) Enjoy! **

**Fairytale Coming Alive**

Emma woke up a little bit later feeling a little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep like her kid brother, but what was more embarrassing was that she somehow fell asleep on her Dad. She vaguely remembered her mom taking Neal out of her arms, but that was it.

Snow and David swallowed back chuckles as Emma woke up with a sheepish look with a little pink going to her cheeks and the she escaped to go take a shower.

"I don't think she had planned to fall asleep." David whispered with a chuckle.

"Doesn't look like it." Snow replied with a smile before kissing him.

"I think Henry and Emma should stay here until they find a place. There is no use for Emma to have to keep paying for a room at Granny's. It would be a little crowded, but.." David said.

"You don't have to convince me. I would love for them to stay with us." Snow replied adamantly.

"Then it's settled we will ask her today." David said, liking the idea of having his family under one roof for at least a little bit. Plus being her father he felt the need to provide for her and he wanted to do it. If they were in the Enchanted Forest, he would have provide for her at least until she got married and even then being a princess she wouldn't have had to worry about anything.

"She needs a job." Snow said softly.

"I think that will be an easy one to fix." David said with a grin. The second curse had made him the Sheriff and he thought they mays well just share the duties equally.

Snow grinned knowing what the answer to that one would be.

"You know, if I remember correctly our daughter takes pretty long showers..." David said with a mischievous grin.

"David! We can't do that right now!" Snow whispered as she glanced over to the bathroom.

"Why not? She'll never know." David said as he stood up and took Snow's hand.

"Not unless she comes out earlier than we expect." Snow said as she let him led her to their bedroom. He took Neal out of her arms, but before he could put him in his crib Neal started crying.

"Oh come on, buddy." David said with a frown.

"I think he's hungry." Snow with a grin and a chuckle at her husband.

"So this is what it is like having two kids. If it's not one, it's the other." David teased as gestured with his hands first towards where Emma was and then towards Neal.

Snow took Neal from David's arms and rolled her eyes. "Are you jealous of our children?" Snow teased after a moment.

"Maybe a little, but I wouldn't trade them for the world." David said with a huge grin as he kissed his wife on the cheek as she sat in the rocking chair with Neal.

Snow grinned as David walked back to the kitchen to make a new pot of coffee.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Snow, David, and Emma decided to have lunch at Granny's after Regina dropped Henry off at the diner at noon, but it looked like Henry was going to be late. Snow and Charming sat on one side of booth with Neal in his car seat on a chair they pulled up next to Snow. Emma sat on the other side of booth across from her Dad.

"So why don't you tell us a little bit more about your trip?" Snow started as she checked on Neal and then turned back to Emma, but kept her hand on the car seat.

"Oh ok." Emma said. "Um what do you want to hear?"

"What was it like for you? Being in past and seeing everyone." David asked with a grin.

"It was fun, it was like that book was coming to life. Rumplestiltskin was really funny with all his gestures and his voice." Emma responded with excitement.

"Of course our daughter likes the monster." David snorted.

Emma rolled her eyes before she continued. "Belle was a surprise to see. She even wore an outfit sort of like the one in the movie. I kind mentioned something about them ending up together, but the potion took care of that."

"What potion?" Snow asked.

"Rumple took a forgetting potion so he would forget everything we told him. Anyway, seeing Regina was terrifying especially when her black knights caught me and I accidentally called her Regina. She didn't exactly like that." Emma mused.

"At least you had some fear for her." David said with a chuckle.

"Well when she took me to her castle, I got a good dose of that." Emma replied with a shutter.

"If I would have known it was you, I wouldn't have stood for them to take you." David grunted.

"Yeah, like I was going to go up to you and say. 'By the way, I'm your future daughter.'" Emma teased.

"Yeah, and how would you have stopped Regina from taking her." Snow asked with a smile.

"Ok, I get it. I just don't like that I was there and couldn't help because of the situation." David backed down.

"I know. I looked for you, but I didn't see you. Who else did I see? Oh yeah, Blue." Emma said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. You were so excited and she knew you weren't Leia. I was starting to get really suspicious about you." David admitted with a smirk.

"Did you see anybody else?" Snow asked after a moment.

Emma smiled thinking of the two most important and fun people to meet. "Yes. The most important people I saw were you two." Emma started sheepishly. "Your story was always something I had a hard time relating to because it just sounded like a fairy tale so seeing it come alive was a lot of fun to witness, even if I did mess it up. The first time I saw you two was when the log was in the road. I first saw Dad and then I started to recognize the scene from the book so I looked up to the tree by the carriage to see you, Mom. Then I broke the twig and you fell. Sorry about that by the way." Emma said with a shy smile.

"It's okay, Emma." Snow said with a smile. She loved that Emma was actually talking about what it was like to see them. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she loved being able to see them in the past. "Go on." Snow prompted.

"Well later I saw you, mom, on the docks." Emma said.

"You did?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, the Hook from the past was bringing me to his boat for a nightcap and we passed by you right after you got off the Jolly Roger, or as Hook said, 'Rolly Joger.'" Emma laughed.

"Wait, was he carrying you?" Snow asked.

"Uh yeah." Emma replied, glancing at her father quickly to gage his response.

"Why was he carrying you to his boat?" David said in a low voice.

Emma winced. "I was trying to stall him as much as possible to give Killian time to talk to Mom about stealing your ring. I acted like I need to stop and rest, but he decided to carry me instead. Anyway that's when I saw mom again. Then I saw you, Dad at the party, which that's when I didn't look like me."

"I can't believe I was there at your first ball, yet I didn't get to dance with you." David said sadly and almost to himself.

"Yeah, you were kind of busy with Katherine or Abigail. It was fun watching Snow get away and you yell after her, but then I found the ring and got put into Regina's jail. I really thought that I might never see you guys again for a little bit after I found out that she was going to kill us. That's when I started to really miss you guys not the past version of you guys, but the present version of you." Emma said as a tear slipped from her eyes as she looked at her parents. "When I was in the cell, I was looking at your ring and Mariam started asking me about it. We talked about how it was hard to be away from family and I told her that if my mom was here she would tell me to have hope. That's when I saw the wire on the spoons and found a way to break out of the jail." Emma added with smile.

"Hook didn't seem to happy you didn't need us to rescue you." David said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I can save myself. Anyway, being with both of you in the past was nice to see your story come alive, but it also made me miss the real you. You guys didn't know me then and it made me sad. It was terrible seeing you die, Mom. Or thinking you died." Emma said as she couldn't help the tears that fell. Snow reached across the table to grab a hold of Emma's hand.

"I remember wondering why it was upsetting you so much when we thought she died. You looked so devastated and frankly, I was worried about you. On the way back, I saw that you kept glancing at me, but then when I looked at you, you would look away." David explained with a frown.

"Yeah. I wanted my Dad, but you weren't him yet." Emma said as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Oh Emma. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you then. I wish I could have been." David replied as he reached over the table and wiped some of her tears away from her cheeks before grabbing her other hand to hold.

"I know. Then we got you back Mom and I was so relieved. So happy and I hugged you, but you didn't know me. I realized that I had been doing the same thing to both of you since I meet you both. You saved me, but you lost me at the same time. I really am sorry how I made you guys feel and I'd understand if you never forgive me for how I treated you both." Emma finished as she looked down at the table. She felt her mom let go of her hand and then her dad. She just knew they weren't going to forgive her and her heart broke until she felt someone take her hand and tug at it to bring her out of the booth.

"Emma, look at us please." David said as he lifted her chin. She was still crying as she looked at him and her Mom. "There is nothing to forgive. We know you had a rough life without us and we feel responsible for that life despite that we sent you away to give your best chance. But, we don't blame you for anything."

"But I hurt you both over and over. You can't say that is okay." Emma argued through her tears.

"Yes you have hurt us, but we know it wasn't on purpose." Snow answered with a sad smile.

"So you don't hate me for how I treated you?" Emma asked quietly.

"Oh Emma. How could you ever think that?" David exclaimed as Snow's eyes widen with tears. "We could never hate you. We love you and always will love you." David added with tears in his own eyes.

"You should know better than anyone that true love isn't just between a man and a woman, but it came be with a parent and a child." Snow asserted as she touched Emma's face gently.

Emma thought about that for a moment and couldn't help, but hug them both at the same time. "I love you, Mom and I love you, Dad." Emma mumbled against her father's shoulder. She felt her father's hand one her head and her mother's hand on her back. She knew in that moment that the love she had for her parents and the love they had for her was true love, true love between parents and their daughter.

After a couple of moments, Emma leaned back and smiled as her parents wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "There is something I haven't told you about my trip that I absolutely loved. After you went after Mom to the troll bridge, I was worried that since Mom didn't have the fairy dust that she wouldn't be able to save you. So we went after you, but didn't catch up to you guys until after the Troll Bridge when you were about to split ways. I saw you give Mom the gold and you give Dad his ring." Emma stopped as she bit her lip, feeling a little weird talking to her parents' about when they fell in love, but it really was the best part to witness them fall in love.

"You saw us fall in love." David finished for her with a gentle smile as he could tell that Emma really liked seeing them fall in love. He could see the child-like joy in her eyes and it made him so happy to see her that way.

"Yeah I did. It was the best part." Emma admitted with a huge grin that went all the way to her eyes.

"Well if that isn't the cutest thing I have ever seen." Snow commented with a chuckle. It really was the cutest thing she had seen. She could tell Emma was simply in love with their story now and really looked like a little girl who learned about her parents' story of how they met.

Emma rolled her eyes, but found herself being pulled back into a hug by her parents. She smiled softly as she thought of her parents' love story.

"Hey, what's going on?" Henry said as he came behind his family who were in a similar hug as they were the night before.

They pulled out of their hug and laughed as they saw Henry. They had all been crying, but it looked like that moment had passed.

"Hey kid." Emma chuckled as she slid back into her booth and patted the seat by her.

David slid into his booth and then his wife sat next to him. He put his arm around her and they exchanged a smile at the conversation they just had with their daughter.

"Hey Mom." Henry replied with a grin as he hugged his mom.

"How's Regina?" Emma said with a sheepish look as she noticed that she didn't come in with Henry.

"Not too good." Henry replied with a frown.

"I'll try to talk to her today." Emma said as she scrunched up her nose. She felt really bad about the whole ordeal.

"Emma, give her a couple of days. I doubt going to her now would help." Snow said softly with a sympathetic expression.

"But..." Emma started.

"Emma, your Mom's right. Just wait and see how everything plays out." David added.

"Ok." Emma relented.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Ruby asked as she came to her friends' table.

"I think so." David said with a grin.

They went on to order their food and Ruby got their drinks for them.

"So Mom, are you dating Killian now?" Henry said right after Emma had taken a drink from her soda.

Emma wasn't expecting that and ended up spewing her soda across the table all over her father. Emma clamped her hand over her mouth as she saw what she just did. Henry and Snow were giggling at what just happen as David wiped the soda of his face. Emma bite her lip as a smile was trying to make its way to her lips.

"You know, I expected that from Neal, but not you." David teased as she looked at his daughter who was trying really hard not to smile or laugh.

"Sorry." Emma said as she continued to bite the side of her lip.

"It's okay, Emma." David responded with a chuckle. "But you didn't answer Henry's question."

Emma grimaced; she was hoping they had forgotten what Henry had asked. "Nothing is official."

"So you are." Henry responded with a big grin, right after Emma had taken another drink.

Emma took great effort to swallow her drink. "Henry, stop doing that!"

"Thanks for controlling that one, Emma." David teased.

Emma rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Henry asked after the laughing had died down.

"We've just been talking about my trip to the past." Emma replied as she gave her parents an endearing smile.

"Awesome! You need to tell me all about it!" Henry exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Before, we start that again. We have something to ask you, Emma." David started, hoping that Emma would say yes. He glanced at his wife who nodded for him to go on. "Until you find a new place, we thought if you wanted you two could just stay with us. We don't want you to have to keep paying for a room here." David finished.

Emma hadn't expected that, but them again it was her parents she was talking about, of course they would go out of their way to take care of them.

"Can we Mom?" Henry pleaded with a huge smile.

Emma smiled at Henry and then looked at her parents who seemed just as eager for her answer as Henry. "Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" Emma asked, not wanting to add to her parents' stress of taking care of a newborn.

"Of course not, Emma. We would love for you and Henry to be with us. Plus we will get built-in babysitters out of the deal." Snow replied, but she knew it would be a very long time before she left this baby with a babysitter.

Emma smiled. "Okay, we would love to stay with you guys." Emma replied as she put her arm around Henry.

"Yes, thank you Mom!" Henry exclaimed.

"Then it's settled. After lunch, we will get you stuff and bring it back to the loft." David decided.

"So Gramps, what is up with your mother's ring and everyone wanting to steal it?" Henry asked with a mischievous grin.

Emma and Snow laughed at Henry's question.

"I don't know. Why don't you asked the two people who robbed me?" David exclaimed with a chuckle.

"You seemed pretty upset when Charles or Hook told you his princess had it." Snow remembered with a grin.

"Yes, that's when I had you in the net." David chuckled.

"Yes, I remember you said something like, 'that's two woman who've robbed me.'" Snow said as she imitated Charming's voice and then chuckled after.

"Yeah, I had no clue it was my future wife AND my future daughter." David exclaimed as he sighed as he looked from his wife to his daughter.

"Wait! I didn't get to see that part! I was in jail." Emma said with a disappointed frown as if she missed her favorite part of a movie.

"Well you did steal Grandpa's ring." Henry teased his mom.

"But that's not why I was there. It was for helping Snow White, Mom, escape." Emma said proudly.

"How did you help me escape?" Snow asked. She loved how her daughter was so pleased with herself for helping her.

"One of the black knights was about to shot you with an arrow and I pushed him to the ground that's when I found that you dropped the ring. I was going to go after you to give it to you when the black knights caught me." Emma explained.

"So you saved me?" Snow asked softly, completely touched.

"Yeah I guess I did. Wait. Wait. Sorry." Emma paused as her whole family was looking at her like she was crazy. "It was the honorable thing to do." Emma replied with a cheeky smirk at her parents.

David shook his head with a chuckle as Snow looked at Emma with an amused expression.

"No, I wasn't going to let him hurt you. You are my Mom." Emma said seriously as she looked at her mom lovingly.

Snow was beyond touched by her daughter's words and just reached across the table to grasp onto Emma's hand. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Emma responded softly.

"Wait so Grams stole your ring twice and mom stole it once?" Henry asked with a giggle.

"Actually, Emma stole it once and you Grandma stole it three times!" David explained.

"What? How is it three times?" Snow asked skeptically.

"The original time you stole the ring with the rest of my jewels. The new story where you stole it and then dropped it and that's when my daughter" David paused to give Emma his dad look, "stole it. Then the third time was after I saved your life and you stole the ring again." David finished with a triumphant smile.

Snow rolled her eyes with a grin totally unashamed of robbing him before getting Neal out of the car seat. She couldn't stand not holding him for too long.

"You know." Emma started. "I didn't really steal it."

David narrowed his eyes at his daughter with an amused smile playing at his lips, "how do you figure that?"

"I was just helping Mom steal it. I found it and was going to return it to her." Emma replied simply.

"Mom, that's still stealing it." Henry said with a giggle. "Are you trying to be on Gramps' side or Grams' side anyway?" Henry asked, thinking she was trying to be on both of their good sides, which he thought was funny.

"I was on both their sides, trying to get them back together!" Emma replied with a hint of frustration, but loved the conversation.

David and Snow smiled. "Well you did a good job at it, Em." David said softly and seriously with pride in his eyes for his daughter.

Emma smiled softly at her parents seeing the pride and love they had for her. She definitely was finally home and it was better than she ever dream it could be. Home such a sweet word. She looked around at her son, her parents, and her baby brother. Her family. Her family was her home and she loved them all.

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! **


	5. Normal Day in Storybrooke

**Title: Home**

**Disclaimer: **_**Once Upon A Time **_**and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! **

**Warning: K+**

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! This one doesn't really follow after the last four chapters, but it is still after Emma finds her home :), they are getting back in the swing of things, but still living with Emma's parents. One of my reviewers (nahbois68) wanted to hear about other people in the town arguing about who Emma really takes after so this is a spin off of that idea, not quite the same, but you will just have to go with it! Lol. (and I just realized I didn't mention them talking about Neal, but we can save that for another time.) Hope you like it anyway! It is a little different then my other chapters and stories, but I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to my Grandpa (who passed away last august) whose name is Bill :) and to my Spanish teacher in high school that use to remind me of my Grandpa and he called himself Sal and carried around a baseball bat. :) If you are wondering about the two characters, Bill and Sal, that's where I got them. :) **

A Normal Day in Storybrooke

**Part One: Bill and Sal**

It was a normal Monday morning in Storybrooke, or as normal as they get in a magical town, and two men sat on their bench watching the people and drinking their coffee.

"Well Bill, it looks like today is going to be a bit of a downcast day. We may even get some rain." Sal said. Sal was an old man in his seventies with a tall frame wearing khaki pants and a navy zip up hoodie. He had a baseball bat that he liked to carry around and no one really understood why, but it became as normal as anything in Storybrooke.

"What? You got to speak up, Sal! My hearing isn't what it use to be." Bill practically shouted at his friend. Bill wore a cowboy hat with a plaid button up shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots. He was in his late seventies with hearing aids and glasses.

"I said, it looks like rain today." Sal repeated louder.

"You don't say?" Bill said as he looked up to the sky.

"Hey look, the prince is coming with his daughter and grandson. They should have driven in instead of walking." Sal remarked with a shake of his head.

"Just in time for the school bus." Bill commented. "Did I ever tell you about my grandchildren?" Bill started. His favorite thing to do was brag about his family.

"Many, many times, but look at them can't you just see the family resemblance between the prince and his daughter? Look the way they walk, it's exactly the same!" Sal interrupted.

"Well I'll be, it sure is! She obviously is his daughter." Bill remarked as he watched the scene down the street from their bench.

David, Emma, and Henry just made it to the school bus in time. It had been a rough morning getting out of bed and out the door. Henry didn't want to go to school. It was his first day back to the school in Storybrooke and he rather just stay home with his family, but his mom said he had to go. Emma's parents were trying their best to keep Emma at home because she seemed to be coming down with something. Emma and Henry had left the apartment and David had promised his wife to do his best to make Emma come home.

"Ok, kid. See you later." Emma said with a cough.

David glanced over at her with worry in his eyes.

"Do I have to go?" Henry whined.

"Yes, we will see you later." Emma replied firmly.

Bill and Sal watched as David and Emma watched Henry head to the bus and then they continued on their way down the street. Henry, however, looked back at them and sprinted across the street instead of getting on the bus.

"Well I'll be, the boy is skipping school and his mother has no idea! I skipped school lot when I was younger and then I stopped going after a while." Bill said seriously.

They continued to watch as David and Emma saw the bus go by and then David turned to Emma, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, you need to go home." David said firmly.

"What? No." Emma said stubbornly and took up her stance with her arms crossed.

"They stand the same way." Sal said.

"No they ain't. The prince has his hands on his hips and she has her arms crossed." Bill replied.

"Yes, but other than that they are standing in the same stance. It looks like they're fighting. They even have the same expression on their face. She obviously got her stubbornness from her father." Sal commented.

"Emma, you are sick so you are going home." David replied sternly.

"For the last time, I'm not sick." Emma shouted with a cough tagged on at the end.

"She must be sick. You remember a week ago when he was sick and we told him he was sick." Bill asked.

"Yeah he told us he was fine. These young fellows just don't know what's good for them!" Sal said.

"Emma, I'm not arguing with you anymore. Go home, now." David ordered firmly.

"Ugh okay. I'm going." Emma snapped before turning to leave for the loft.

Bill and Sal watched as David shook his head as she watched his daughter walk back down the sidewalk.

"Looks like the father won that argument." Sal commented at the same time as David turned around to head to the station. They watched as his daughter turned to see if he was looking before she darted across the street right by them.

"Hi Sal. Hi Bill." Emma said as she passed by them and went behind the buildings.

"I think the daughter actually won, Sal." Bill commented with a chuckle.

"Like mother, like son. They both tricked their parents and did the opposite of what they wanted." Sal said with a smile.

"Crazy young folk." Bill replied with a shake of his head.

**Part Two: Ruby and Grumpy**

"So what are you having today, Leroy?" Ruby asked.

"The same. Cheeseburger and fries." Grumpy answered in rough voice.

Ruby nodded, but turned as her friend came into the diner carrying the car seat with little Neal in it. Snow smiled at Ruby and sat down at the booth in the back and settled Neal's car seat in the seat with her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Not yet, Ruby. I'm waiting for my husband and I'm guessing my daughter as well." Snow replied a little frustrated that Emma never came home like David had promised he would have her do. She wasn't sure if she was more frustrated at him or her.

"Ok." Ruby replied, sensing her friend's frustration. Snow normally would furrow up her eyebrows in concentration when she was worried or frustrated. Ruby left her friend, wondering what was going on, but didn't want to push her friend for information.

"What's wrong with her?" Grumpy asked as Ruby came back behind the counter. He watched as Snow twirled her ring on her finger as she waited.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it has to do with either her husband or daughter or maybe both. It should be interesting." Ruby commented with a grin.

Grumpy looked over to Snow. "Do you think Emma is more like Snow or Charming?" Grumpy pondered.

"Oh she is definitely a mama's girl." Ruby replied confidently. "Her heart is just like Snow's."

"That may be true, but she presents herself like Charming. Her clothes. The leather jackets."

"Her style has changed some since she has been back." Ruby countered.

"But not by that much." Grumpy grumbled.

The bell on the door jingled and Ruby and Grumpy watched as David walked in looking for his wife. He saw his wife and walked over with his charming smile on his face.

"Oh he doesn't know that she is mad." Grumpy mumbled.

"She may not be mad at him." Ruby argued.

"Sure does look like it." Leroy said as he watched Snow's face as she saw Charming.

"Where's Emma?" Snow snapped.

"What do you mean? She should be home." Charming said with a confused look on his face. "I sent her home right after we watched Henry get on the bus."

"Well she never came home." Snow replied in a softer tone.

"What?! I saw her walking home." David practically shouted in frustration.

"David, calm down. People are staring." Snow said as she looked around the room before bringing her eyes back to her husband. "Sit down."

David took his coat off and draped it over the booth before sliding into the booth across from his wife.

"David, it's Emma. She probably made sure you weren't looking before she went somewhere else." Snow said softly, not as angry with her husband anymore.

David shook his head with a baffled look on his face. "I can't believe she tricked me."

"No, she is a Daddy's girl. Emma reacts the same way when someone is mad at her." Leroy said confidently.

"What? David is much louder than she ever would be and there are some things she does when she is mad or someone else is mad at her that snow does." Ruby argued before walking over to take their orders.

"What can I get for my friends? I assume no one else is coming?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"No. Just us today. I'll have a grilled cheese with fries and a coke." David answered with a strained grin.

"And I'll have a BLT and a salad with a tea." Snow added with a grin.

"Ok, I'll have your drinks out in a minute." Ruby smiled as she went back to the counter.

As Ruby was getting their drinks the doorbell rang again causing Ruby to look up to see who entered. It was Emma, the one they were talking about.

She walked up to the counter, oblivious to her parents being in the diner. "Hey Ruby. I can I get an order to go. I'm trying to stay out of sight today." Emma said with a nervous grin.

"What, are you hiding from your parents?" Ruby joked.

"Actually yes." Emma admitted with a mischievous grin.

"Well then I must warn you." Ruby started as she looked over to the booth where her friends were sitting.

"They're here. Crap. Do you think I can make it out in time?" Emma whispered with fear at getting caught.

"You can try." Ruby said with a giggle.

Emma bit her lip as she turned around and started to walk back to the door. Ruby glanced over to the booth to see booth of Emma's parents looking at Emma.

"Emma!" David yelled as he got out of the booth and walked towards her. Ruby saw Emma's face cringe as she heard her name being called by her father.

Emma turned around with her most 'charming' smile and said, "Dad! I was just leaving." Then she started to turn to go, but was stopped by his hand gripping her upper arm.

Ruby, Grumpy and the rest of the diner watched as he led Emma back to their booth. Emma looked around the room to see everyone staring and her cheeks turned red.

"Sit down." David said in a low voice.

Emma did what she was told and slid into the booth. David sat down beside her. "Hey Mom." Emma said with another grin, but it disappeared when she saw the look her mom was giving her so she refocused her attention on the table.

Grumpy looked at Ruby with a grin at the family drama that was going on.

Ruby walked over to Leroy. "Just to let you know that was a lot like Snow." Ruby argued.

"What? Did you just see what I did?" Grumpy defended.

"What Emma looking around the diner just like Snow did when David yelled. The way she cringed as she realized she was caught. How she bite her lip nervously. All Snow." Ruby replied.

"What about the 'charming' grin she gave her father?" Grumpy asked.

"Ok I'll admit that was like him, but the rest was Snow." Ruby said as she brought over the Charmings' drinks.

"Here you go. Emma did you want a drink." Ruby asked with a sympathetic smile seeing how uncomfortable she seemed to be.

"Sure, make it the usual." Emma said in a squeaky voice, avoiding her parents' eyes.

"Of course." Ruby said thinking that the squeaky voice when she was nervous didn't come from either parent, but the twirling of the ring on her finger was definitely Snow.

"So would you like to explain to your mother and I where you have been all morning?" David asked with a deep sigh.

"I've been working." Emma replied as she shot a sheepish look towards her father, then turned away to look at her mother, but then looked down at the table. All the while playing with her phone with her fingers; turning it over and then on its side, then turning the screen on and off.

"I've been working." David replied with a confused look at his daughter as he watched her play with her phone nervously.

"I had the calls going to my phone." Emma admitted with a small smile.

David sighed and then laughed. "What are we going to do with you?"

Emma relaxed and smiled again, but then coughed.

"Emma. How are you feeling?" Snow asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, Mom." Emma said quickly.

David held the back of his hand up to Emma's forehead. "You have a fever. After lunch, we are taking you home." David stated firmly.

"Oh come on, I'm fine." Emma complained.

"No you aren't and look it's raining. It will make your cough worse if you stay out in it." Snow pointed out.

Emma rolled her eyes, but didn't argue further.

"Ha! Charming rolls his eyes too!" Grumpy proclaimed, a little loudly.

"Shhh.. They will hear you!" Ruby said before she went to the Charmings' booth with Emma's hot chocolate with cinnamon. Ruby saw as the Charmings glanced from Leroy to her with a questioning look.

"Here you go, Emma. Did want something to eat?"

"Yeah, Ruby. Grilled Cheese sandwich." Emma replied.

"No fries?" Ruby asked.

"Not this time." Emma replied.

"Ha! They order the same thing as well." Grumpy said.

David glanced over to Leroy. "Did I just hear my name a minute ago?" David asked.

"Somebody might have been saying Farming and it sounded like Charming." Emma teased.

"You think?" David asked with a grin.

Emma smiled before sipping her drink. Then the doorbell jingled again and walked in Henry.

Ruby looked to see Henry and mentally checked to see what day it was. _It's Monday. Why is he here at noon on a school day? _Ruby watched as Henry glanced around, but obviously didn't see his mom and grandparents.

"Uh, Emma. Didn't Henry go to school today?" Snow asked slowly as she saw her grandson at the counter talking to Ruby.

"Yeah Mom, Dad and I watched him get on the bus." Emma responded as David nodded.

"Did you actually see him get on the bus or just walk to the bus?" Snow asked with a smile as she looked over at Henry again which caused David and Emma to look over.

"Henry!" Emma yelled, similar to how her Dad yelled earlier.

Henry froze and then turned around with a 'charming' smile on his face for his mom and grandparents. He walked over to the table as confidently as he could, trying to play it off. "Hey Mom, Gramps, Grandma."

"Why aren't you in school?" Emma asked in a low voice.

"Mom, didn't you know it's Saturday. I don't have school on Saturdays." Henry said with the most innocent smile ever.

Emma looked confused for a second, but when her mom and dad started laughing she looked at them.

"He is better than you, Emma." Snow laughed.

"Like mother, like son." David said as he laughed as well.

Emma laughed as well because she and her son did very similar things so she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Pull up a chair, kid." Emma said with a grin.

"So where were you this morning?" David asked after he settled down.

"Oh you know around. The arcade, the library, my castle. I had to be careful though not to run into mom. She was everywhere I went it seemed. Oh and I visited with Sal and Bill for a while." Henry replied with a grin.

Emma shook her head with a baffled look on her face.

Ruby and Grumpy watched their favorite family interact. "Well maybe she is like David." Ruby said with confused frown.

"I don't know, I'm beginning to think she is like Snow." Grumpy said with the same confused look.

"Will you two stop talking about them?" Granny came out from the kitchen with a frown. "And if you want to know, Emma is a perfect mixture of Snow and Charming, but has her own twist to them."

Ruby and Grumpy looked to each other as Granny left with huff and then glanced at the family. "Henry is definitely like his mother..." Ruby said after a moment.

"He was like his father too!" Grumpy argued loudly, which got the whole Charming family looking at Ruby and Grumpy, who were staring at them.

Ruby and Grumpy just gave the family smiles, Grumpy's smile looking rather creepy, and then they turned away.

"They are talking about us, aren't they?" David said with a frown.

"Paranoid much, Dad?" Emma asked with a laugh.

Snow and Henry joined her in laughing which David couldn't help, but to join in as well.

After a moment, Bill and Sal walked into the diner. "I told you, Bill, it's raining!"

"Yep. Oh dear, look over there, that Charming family." Sal chuckled.

"Hm. Well they must have either settle their differences or don't know about them." Bill replied as he took his cowboy hat off and sat down at the table near the Charming family.

"Looks like it." Sal said as he leaned his bat against the table.

"What did you say, Sal?" Bill practically yelled. "I told you I'm hard of hearing! You got speak up!"

"Oh Sal and Bill are at it again!" Snow whispered to her family with a grin.

**Love to hear your thoughts as usual! Please Review! **

(Also my sister wants me to added to this one so there may be another update for it!)


	6. How it should have been

_Title: Home_

_Disclaimer: __Once Upon A Time __and its characters belong to Eddie Kitsis and Adam Horowitz and are owned by ABC. Not Mine! _

_A/N: This is dedicated to my Daddy who I won't be able to spend Father's Day with, but wish that I could. He was the best Dad I could have ever had and although I only got to spend six years with him, he was my Prince Charming. :) Happy Father's Day! _

**How it should have been...**

_(A father's day tale)_

**Two weeks ago...**

Emma wasn't sure what her father wanted to talk to her about, but it couldn't be good if he was stalling. He had wanted some quality father/daughter time so he invited her out to dinner at the diner. She was starting to get worried that he wanted to talk about a certain pirate she had recently started to date and those conversations were always a bit awkward to say the least.

"So Emma, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." David starts.

"That can't be good." Emma teases with a nervous chuckle as she starts to move her food around her plate aimlessly.

"It's not about Hook, even though that could be a later topic." David chuckles softly.

"Oh great, something to look forward to." Emma says sarcastically, but a small smile comes to her lips. She knew that he really didn't object to Killian because he knew he made her happy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't threaten Hook with his sword every once in a while for good measure.

"Anyway, when we were separated for the last year. I had a dream that I wanted to share with you. It was right before I found out your mother was pregnant with Neal." David pauses, noticing that Emma looks curious about his dream.

"In my dream, I heard a baby crying and was trying to find where the baby was. The cry seemed familiar to me and it felt very important for me to find where it was coming from. It led me to a room, which ended up being your nursery, but we were in the wrong castle for it to be there. I couldn't understand why it was there and why it looked like it hadn't been touched by the curse. As I was expressing my feelings, you came out of nowhere saying that it was wrong for a grown princess to be still living in her nursery. You were nervous because you were going to your first ball and you didn't know how to dance. Then you asked me to teach you so we started dancing." David smiles softly at the memory of that moment of Emma reaching for his hands and pulling him forward. Then she twirled right in front of him. So beautiful.

"You told me that you weren't really there and you had never been there because I failed you. Then the room went dark and you got sucked away from me into the wardrobe. I tried to save you, but you said it was too late because I failed you. Then you told me not to fail the next one." David finishes with a sad look in his eyes, but yet a determined look.

Emma wasn't sure how to respond to her father's dream, but she didn't like the idea of him blaming himself for something that was simply out of their family's control. "You didn't fail me." Emma replies softly.

"I did fail you, Emma. I put you in that wardrobe and sent you away to a world that couldn't comprehend your value. I am truly sorry that I wasn't there for you." David says softly as he looks into his daughter's eyes.

"You didn't fail me though, you saved me and more than once. If you and mom hadn't sent me through, Regina would have killed me so that her curse could never be broken. You saved me when you fought the black knights to put me in the wardrobe and you almost lost your life protecting me. It may seem from your perspective that you failed me, but I don't see it that way. You and mom saved me, you didn't fail me." Emma says.

"You give me more credit than I deserve, but thank you." David says with a smile.

"So we danced in your dream?" Emma asks with curiosity.

"Yeah and you even wore a ball gown. You were very pretty in it." David answers with a proud smile.

Emma blushes slightly at the compliment even if it was in a dream. "What color was it?"

"White and silver. It reminded me of a swan." David answers with a smile as he thinks of the beginning of his dream, the good part. "I'm a little disappointed that Hook got your first dance at your first ball." David adds after a moment in a bit of a grumpy voice.

Emma grimaces. "You were there." Emma says trying to make up for her first dance not being with him. She actually always wanted a father daughter dance, but for longest time she never had the option for something like that so she would just act like it didn't matter to her.

"That's even worse. I wasn't even aware that I was missing something as important as my daughter's first ball." David says with a chuckle.

"Are you jealous of Hook?" Emma teases with a grin.

"Yes. And speaking of Hook..." David starts with a mischievous grin.

"Oh great, here we go...what fatherly advice do you have for me now?" Emma teases with a hint of nervousness.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Emma knew she would regret this as soon as she asked, but she felt like it was the perfect gift for her father and in a way, a gift for her mother. She had purposely stopped by her mom and dad's apartment when she knew her Dad had already left for work. She would be a little late, but she could blame it on Granny's having a long line.

She gets to the loft door and she would just walk right in, but she has walk into quite few awkward situations by doing that so she knocks instead.

"Emma! You don't have to knock, sweetie, you can just come in." Snow says with a grin as she hugs Emma.

Emma tensed, but then relaxed under her mother's touch. Ever since she started calling them 'mom and dad,' her mom has hugged her a lot more. She can't say that she really minds it that much, but it is still hard to get use to.

"Is Dad here?" Emma asks after her mom lets her go.

"No, you just missed him. If you go quickly you probably can catch up with him." Snow says.

"Well I actually need to talk to you about something." Emma starts with a bit of hesitation.

"Are you pregnant?" Snow asks out of the blue.

Emma cheeks go red with embarrassment. "No...we haven't even..." Emma stumbles over her words.

"Oh, well that's good. I don't think your father could handle that quite yet even though he would love to have another grandson or a granddaughter." Snow says with a bit of disappointed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I have an idea for a present for Father's Day, but I need your help with it. It's kind of big." Emma starts knowing that once she tells her mother there is no going back.

"Ok...so you need money." Snow asks with a confused look on her face.

"Not exactly. Yesterday, Dad told me about the dream he had when you two were still in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh the one with you in it." Snow replies knowing that David had wanted to talk to Emma about that for a while.

"Yes. I need you to help me plan a ball so that I can give him the chance to dance with me." Emma explains.

Snow eyes light up. "Your kidding? You want to throw a ball for Father's Day?" Snow asks with growing excitement.

"Geez, calm down. Yes, but I need your help and I want it to be a secret from Dad." Emma explains with a smile, her mother's excitement was starting to get contagious.

"Wait is this going to be like a ball in the Enchanted Forest with ball gowns?" Snow asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, if we have them." Emma replies with her own grin. She liked being able to make her mom happy and this was making her ecstatic.

"We do! Plus some of the good seamstresses are in town and I am sure they could help with the gowns. Oh this is so exciting!" Snow practically jumps up and down with excitement.

"Remember, it's a secret and the ball has to be on Father's Day." Emma reminds her mother who she feels she will have to scrap off the ceiling soon enough.

"I know, I know. What kind of dress do you want?" Snow asks as she finds a notebook and pen to start writing down the plans.

"Well this might be impossible, but I want the dress to be similar to the one dad said I was wearing in his dream. He said it was white and silver and it reminded him of a swan, which seems like a perfect dress for me." Emma bites the side of her cheek feeling a little embarrassed by her request. He said she had looked pretty in it and she wants to give him that again, but in real life.

"I think that can be arranged. Now, where should we have it? It will need to be big enough for the whole town." Snow wonders out loud.

"How about the outside somewhere? We could have lights strung up everywhere like how it was during Founder's day." Emma suggests.

"That's a perfect idea!" Snow says as she writes in her notebook. "But we will have to get creative about keeping this from your father when the time comes to put the decorations up."

"Just leave that to me. Maybe I can get Grumpy to cause some trouble somewhere away from the center of town." Emma says with a mischievous grin. "Ok, well I better go. Dad is probably wondering where I am."

"Ok! I'll keep working on the plans and talk to the seamstress about your dress."

"Ok and Mom? You may wanted to tame your excitement by the time Dad gets home or else he may start to get suspicious." Emma teases with a grin.

Snow chuckles. "I'll try."

"Good. See you later." Emma says as she walks out the door. Surprisingly, she doesn't regret her request for her mom to throw a ball, but she has a sneaking feeling that sometime in the next two weeks that she will be regretting it. She smiles anyway because she knows she just made her mother's day and that would be worth suffering through the next two weeks. Also it would be worth it to finally get to dance with her father and give him the best gift she can think to give him. A chance to be a father and dance with his daughter, something he hasn't had the chance to do because of the curse. She smiles and finds herself looking forward to the dance. She may have to tame her own excitement...

**Two days ago...**

"Emma, you have to stand still." Snow scolds her daughter as she tries to get Emma into the corset.

"Why do I even have to wear this?" Emma asks in a grumpy voice. She was trying on the dress she would wear for the ball for the first time. Her mom wouldn't let her look at it until it is on her. She wants her to have the full effect of the dress when she sees it.

"Because the dress was made for you to wear a corset with it." Snow replied as she continues to struggle against Emma.

"You do know that these things do damage to your internal organs, right?" Emma complains, but tries to stay still.

"It will only be one night." Snow replied calmly as she finally finishes cinching up the corset. "Now, close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to put a dress on with my eyes closed?" Emma asks with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll help you. Now close your eyes." Snow instructs.

Emma closes her eyes with a sigh and waits for her mother's instructions. It takes some work, but Emma is able with the help of her mother get into the dress. She can't really breathe and she is really hoping that this dress is as pretty as the one her Dad saw in his dream. She didn't want to disappoint him. "Can I open my eyes now?" Emma asks with both excitement and nervousness.

"Hold on." Snow says as she moves Emma in front of the full-length mirror. "Okay, open your eyes."

Emma stares at herself in the mirror and wonders if it is really her. The dress is absolutely beautiful and it does remind her of a swan, which is absolutely perfect for her.

"What do you think?" Snow asks with excitement as a couple of tears stream down her face. Emma looks stunning in the ball gown and she just knows that she will look so beautiful in it on Sunday.

"I…" Emma starts as a tear rolls down her cheek. "I love it."

Snow grins as she looks at her daughter. "You look beautiful, Emma. Absolutely beautiful." Snow says sincerely as she hugs Emma from the side.

"Thank you, mom." Emma replies with a smile.

"It's I that should thank you, Emma. I always dreamed about dressing my daughter up for a ball and you have given me that chance." Snow says with a soft smile.

"Your welcome. I'm just sorry we couldn't have done it sooner." Emma replies softly.

"I know, but this is perfect." Snow says as she continues to stare at her beautiful daughter. "Oh I need to take pictures!" Snow says suddenly and runs to find her camera.

Emma rolls her eyes. "You do know that Dad is supposed to be home in another hour, right? He can't see me in this or it will ruin the whole surprise!" Emma yells to her mother who is now back with her camera.

"Smile, Emma!" Snow grins as she starts snapping pictures.

"Oh Mom..." Emma complains.

**Present day...Father's Day...**

"What's going on with the town? They all seem to be going crazier and crazier. Everyone seems to be whispering all the time and they all stop talking when I come around." David tells his wife, as he gets ready in the morning.

"A little paranoid, are we?" Snow teases with a chuckle.

"Maybe a little, but it is justified. They are all acting very suspicious. I know Emma is keeping something from me. Has she been seeing more of Hook recently? She just seems really guilty all the time." David says with a confused, yet amused smile. She is a terrible liar and she has been making excuses up left and right that don't make sense.

"I don't know, maybe." Snow replies with a grin. Emma wasn't very good at keeping secrets, but she had managed to keep this secret. Although, for the last week because of Emma's terrible lying skills, David had been getting more and more suspicious of her. Fortunately, he had no clue what it was about so he couldn't get the truth out of her.

David's phone rings and he answers it. "Hey Emma."

_"Hey Dad, I need your help. Grumpy causing trouble at the cabin in the woods." Emma says through the phone_.

"What kind of trouble?" David asks starting to get suspicious once again.

_"I don't know, but one of the other dwarfs said to get you and come fast." Emma replies. _

"Okay, I'll pick you up in five minutes." David replies.

_"Okay, see you soon." Emma says before hanging up. _

"Well I have to go, but I think she is up to something." David says with a sigh.

"She isn't up to anything." Snow says with a shake of her head at how paranoid her husband is even though he actually is correct she is up to something, they all are.

"I'm beginning to think you are up to something too." David teases before kissing his wife.

"Maybe I am." Snow says with a laugh.

"You two are going to drive me crazy." David says with a grin before leaving the loft.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

"Do you think it was such a great idea to give Hook the job of making sure Dad gets here?" Emma says nervously as she smooths down her dress.

"Everything is going to be fine, Emma. You look beautiful and your father is going to love his gift." Snow reassures her daughter.

"Okay." Emma says nervously. Now that the time has come, she can't control her nerves. She has been waiting for this moment all her life and for the longest time she believed it wasn't even possible. But here she was waiting to finally get to dance with her Dad on Father's Day. She just hoped that he would like it and that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself as she danced considering she had only danced the one time with Hook.

"He's here!" Henry yells as he runs over to his grandma and mom.

"It's time, come on." Snow says as she takes Emma's hand.

Emma is excited, yet terrified as she let's her mom led her to where her dad is supposed to be.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Hook wasn't making any sense when he insisted that he wear clothes from the Enchanted Forest that looked like something he would have worn to a ball, but Hook kept insisting that he wear it. Finally, he decided it that he would just go along with Hook to at least shut him up from going on and on about missing the Enchanted Forest and his ship. Then Hook insisted that they go out in these clothes and he practically dragged David out of the apartment.

As they get to the square, David notices all the lights that are strung up and wonders what in the world was going on and how had he not know about it. He walks slowly up to the crowd and notices that everyone is in ball attire even his grandson that he manages to see before he darts back into the crowd. He had been right; something had been going on in this town.

"What's going on?" David asks Hook as they walk closer to the crowd.

"It looks like a ball." Hook responds with a crooked grin on his face. "I'll let you go first." Hook says as he motions David forward towards the center of the group.

David walks forward completely stunned by everything, but then he sees his daughter walking towards him and forgets everything else. She is stunning in every possible way. She looks more beautiful than in his dream in her white and silver dress the shapes her like a glove. Her hair is up in an intricate design that only Snow could have done and she has a shy, little smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Emma walks slowly to her Dad, feeling the butterflies swarming in her stomach, but there is no need for her nervousness because he is looking at her with such loving eyes it is almost overwhelming. She swallows her fears and closes the gap between them and grabs his hands to pull him back to the center of the dancing area.

"Emma, you're absolutely beautiful." David says as a tear streams down his face.

Emma blushes with the compliment, but she has a huge smile on. "Happy Father's Day, Dad." Emma says with a soft smile as she bits the side of her lip.

"You did this for me?" David asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I thought you should have a chance to dance with me so this is my gift to you. I hope it makes up for all the Father's Days I have missed." Emma says.

"It goes way beyond making up for them. Thank you, Emma." David says as he takes Emma's face in his hands and kisses her forehead.

He let's go, but them Emma tentatively holds out one of her hands and asks as the soft, beautiful music starts to play, "May I have this dance?"

"I thought you would never ask." David says as he puts his hand up and she clasps on to his hand with hers.

"Just as a warning, I really don't have any idea what I am doing. I only danced a couple of dances with Killian at that ball." Emma says nervously as the crowd watches as they start to dance.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." David says softly before he twirls Emma around.

Emma smiles as they dance and she forgets about the people watching and just focuses on her Dad who makes dancing effortless.

"You are a natural, just like your mother." David says softly as he continues to dance with his daughter. The other couples start to slowly join them as the song continues.

"Really?" Emma asks with another smile on her face.

"Yes." David replies seeing the joy in his daughter's eyes.

"Speaking of mom, I guessing she is taking pictures right about now." Emma says as she scans the crowd for her mother who is dressed in a beautiful, blue ball gown and snapping pictures like her life depended on it.

"Well then we better give her something to take a picture of." David says as he effortlessly picks Emma up and twirls slowly in a circle. "Thank you for this, Emma. It's the best gift you could have given me and your mom."

"Your welcome." Emma says softly before she kisses her father's cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Emma." David says as he comes to a stop, but doesn't put Emma down. He is too touched by her actions and those three little words.

David sets Emma down and they continued to dance through the rest of the song, but the song ends too quickly for both of them. However, they have all night to dance and he plans on dancing with his daughter quite a few more times before the night is over.

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

Snow was thrilled at how the night had turned out. Everything was beautiful and everyone was beautiful. David was totally surprised despite his suspicions earlier and seemed to be enjoying every bit of it. Emma was also having a great time. She doesn't remember Emma smiling so much in one night ever before. Emma had danced quite a few dances with she father, but quite a few dances with Killian and Henry as well.

"She's beautiful." David says interrupting Snow's thoughts as they dance.

Emma is dancing with Henry again. They both look a little clumsy dancing together because they both don't know exactly what they are doing without an experienced dancer, but they are having a lot of fun. They are laughing and teasing each other as they dance.

"Yes, she is." Snow says after a moment. "And she is happy."

David grins and looks at his wife. "Thank you for this. I know that you helped Emma plan it. I don't know how you convinced her to do this, but it must have been a terrible struggle." David says with a chuckle.

"I didn't think of this. It was all her idea. She came to me two weeks ago, asking me if I would help her throw a ball for you for Father's Day." Snow replies with a soft grin.

"What? Really." David asks in surprise. He smiles as he looks over to his daughter again.

"Yep. It was all her. She wanted to give you the chance to dance with her even if it wasn't her first dance." Snow explains.

"I may just have to steal another dance from her." David says after a moment.

"You have to finish this one first." Snow teases.

"Of course." David says with a grin as he kissed his wife passionately, just as Henry and Emma get closer to them.

"Really?" Emma says as she looks up to see her parents practically making out in front of her, but she can't help the smile that comes to her lips. She fell in love with their love story during her time traveling experience. Although, she doesn't need to see her parents making out, she can't help, but be happy when she sees them so happy with each other.

"Ewww." Henry adds in agreement with his Mom.

David and Snow take their time finishing their kiss before pulling away from each other to look at their daughter and grandson with unashamed expressions. The song ends and they all let go of each other.

"Come on, Henry. I'm going to teach you a couple of dance moves so that you aren't stepping on the girls' feet." Snow grins as she pulls Henry towards her.

"May I have this dance, Princess Emma?" David asks with a slight bow as he holds his hand out.

"It would be my pleasure, your majesty." Emma answers with a grin as she takes her father's hand. She truly feels like a princess the way he has treated her all night and she loves it more than she ever thought she would.

They dance to the music both enjoying the company of the other. This night has been more than either of them had ever imagined it could be.

"Thank you, Dad." Emma says at the end of the dance.

"For what?" David asks with confusion.

"For making this night special." Emma says quietly.

For some reason, David understands and takes Emma's hand kissing the top of it before saying, "It was my pleasure." David twirls her once more before letting go of her hand.

"May I steal a dance?" Hook asks with his crooked grin.

"I guess, but I'll be watching." David says, but grins because he can see how happy Emma is with him.

"Of course. Thank you, kind sir." Hook says with an exaggerated bow to David.

David rolls his eyes before finding his wife.

"How's is your second ball?" Hook asks as he starts to maneuver Emma around the dance floor.

"It's been wonderful." Emma replies with a grin.

"Have I told you that you are gorgeous tonight?" Hook asks with a grin.

"Yes, a couple of times along with quite a few other compliments, but you can keep them coming. I don't mind." Emma grins, her cheeks have a pinkish tint to them and she seems to be glowing from the excitement of the night.

"Good because I can't stop giving them. Is your father watching us?" Hook asks with mischievous grin.

Emma looks around to find her father. "Yep." Emma replies, but before she knows it Hook is kissing her. She doesn't stop him even though in the back of her head she is thinking that her Dad is watching them and probably trying to find his sword, but she ignores it because her pirate is kissing her. He has a way of totally distracting her from the outside world.

Hook pulls away. "Do you think he saw us?" Hook asks with unashamed look.

"I'm afraid to look, but I am pretty sure you just signed your death wish." Emma laughs a little nervously.

"Probably." Hooks says with a smile.

Emma looks over at the last place she saw her Dad to see him scowling at Hook and she has to duck behind him to hide her smile. "Yeah, he isn't too happy. You may need to run for your life." Emma chuckles with a huge grin.

"Well it was worth it." Hook teases as he chances a glance at the Prince, who is now eyeing him dangerously. He just smiles back at him before turning back to Emma.

"I think he is coming around to the idea of us." Hooks says in a serious tone.

"You think?" Emma raises one of her eyebrows at Hook and then laughs, her Dad was never going to be okay with her with anyone. She kind of like that, it made her feel special and cherished. She was okay with that, but she really hoped that Hook would make it. He tended to unnecessarily risk his life by irritating her father with making comments and stealing kisses from her right in front of him. She is surprised he has made it this far...

*****OUAT**************OUAT***************OUAT*****

"I think this will have to be the last dance." Snow tells Emma.

"Ok." Emma says before she goes to find the person the she saved her last dance for. "One more dance?" Emma asks with a shy smile.

"Of course, Emma." David says as he takes his daughter's hand and begins to dance with her for the last time of the evening. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes. It was the best night ever." Emma grins as she thinks of the fairy tale characters that she danced with tonight. Prince Thomas, Prince Eric, Prince Phillip, Captain Hook, Prince Charming and even Snow White. How could a girl not be happy after dancing the night away with all the fairy tale characters you could think of?

"It was, wasn't it? Thank you again." David said as he twirled Emma and then swings her up into his arms like he did in the first dance.

Emma smiles and kisses his cheek again before saying, "Happy Father's Day, Daddy."

**Love to hear your thoughts! Please Review! :) **


End file.
